


Relax and Let Go

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Except Anti, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Regret, They all need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: Marvin needs help with the last trick in his latest magic show: Hypnotism! So he goes to Jackie for practice. Jackie's a little skeptical of the whole thing, but he trusts his little brother. After all, what's the worst that could happen?





	Relax and Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A little present for my favorite little glitchy. I wrote this on Friday but was only able to upload it today. Hope you like!

“Come on, hero! You promised!” the magician whined.

“I really don’t know about this, man. You said it was safe but…” Jackie rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to get rid of the looming dread that always seemed to follow him whenever hypnosis was on the table.

Marvin walked over and pulled on his arm, “It’s fine. I just need a little more practice. My big show is in a week, and this is the only part of it that still needs some work. It’s still too unpredictable.”

Jackie sucked in a deep breath and looked at his little brother. He hadn’t been this excited about a show in such a long time. It was really nice to see him like this again. He let his hand fall from the back of his neck down to his side. “Fine, fine. If it really means that much to you,” Jackie paused and surprised him with a sudden chokehold, “but you owe me, little bro.”

Marvin tried to hold his own, but eventually opted for two taps on the offending arm. Jackie looked down at him as he tried to catch his breath. The magic man was shaking a bit. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but Jackie had been going easy on him. The shaking persisted for longer than it should’ve. The hero placed a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Hey, you good?”

Marvin froze for less than a second underneath the touch, but quickly regained his composure and flashed a dazzling smile. “Of course! You just caught me a little off-guard there. Now let’s get started.” He took Jackie by the wrist and started dragging him towards his room.

Once there Jackie got a good look around. Nothing really seemed out of place. It was pretty tidy except for the desk and bed. He’d have to talk to Marvin again about making his bed every morning again, not that it’d actually do anything. Something still felt off about the place, though. A feeling that Jackie hadn’t felt in a long time…

The sudden slam from Marvin’s door brought him out of his thoughts. “Alright. This is actually happening,” Marvin mumbled under his breath. He spun around and faced Jackie with bright eyes and a cheesy grin. “Thanks for doing this, by the way. It’s gonna be a big help. Just, uh, go ahead and sit down on the bed if you want.” He motioned towards the piece of furniture in question nonchalantly. 

Jackie made to go to his assigned seat, but as he did, a slight tremor in Marvin’s left hand caught his eye. Nerves. It had to just be some performance jitters. Although it wasn’t like Marvin was putting on a show for him, it was just a little practice.

Marvin pulled up a chair in front of his older brother and brought out a deck of cards. Before he could begin, however, Jackie grabbed his attention. “You know I trust you, yeah? You’ve got this,” he reassured. He expected the magician to breathe a sigh of relief or maybe relax a bit, but he just stared at the hero. “Marvin?” he waved a hand in front of his brother’s face.

It took a moment before Marvin flinched back. “Huh? O-oh. Right. Thanks. Yeah, guess I’m just a bit nervous about the whole thing. Like I said, unpredictable,” he said, but then his eyes widened, “but totally safe. If I screw up, the most that’ll happen is that it just won’t work. Promise.” He cracked his neck and smirked at Jackie, “Although it only works on those that actually have a brain, and the jury’s still out on that one.”

Jackie playfully smacked Marvin’s leg and laughed, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that kept creeping up on him. “Okay just relax and let me take you through this.” Marvin watched his hero take a deep breath and relax his shoulders. “Good. So hypnosis feels a lot like how it feels when you zone out while reading or listening to music. You get lost in it and the rest of the world just fades away. It’s important that when you feel yourself start to slip that you don’t try to fight it. Let everything I say, everything I do wash over you until it’s all that’s left.”

With every word, Jackie felt every bit of tension, every doubt or iota of negativity slowly fade away. “That’s it, Jackie. Now I want you to focus on the cards in my hand.” Jackie’s eyes found their way to the deck that Marvin had started to shuffle. The sound alone was like music to his ears, how serene the clacking that could only come from plastic hitting plastic. “Let each card take away a bit more of your attention. Let it guide you, sway you.” Marvin’s voice danced around Jackie’s head.

“Are you feeling sleepy, hero?” Jackie’s head bobbed slightly, never taking his eyes off of the cards. “Good. That’s good. I’m going to count back from 5, and with each number I want you to let yourself drift deeper and deeper. Each number, twice as deep, twice as deep.” Once again Jackie’s head nodded.

“5” Jackie could feel gravity start to take hold of his body.

“4” It was so relaxing.

“3” Why hadn’t he helped Marvin out before now?

“2” His eyes drifted closed.

“1” Marvin snapped his fingers, and Jackie went limp. The magician wanted to laugh. He’d done it. One of his finest tricks. A hero standing right in front of him, his mind putty waiting to be reshaped by his skillful hands.

“Jackie? Can you still hear me?” A slow nod was the response. “I want you to envision a clean whiteboard. Nothing is on it. No marks, just a blank white slate. I want you to picture it as clearly as you can. Now I want you to write your name on it. Take your time. Write your name, and then erase it. Write it again and erase it once more. I want you to keep writing and erasing until you feel comfortable. Give me a thumbs up once you’ve done that, okay?”

It was a minute or so before Jackie held up a shaky thumbs up to his brother. “Good. Now-” Marvin felt his throat tighten. It almost felt like a noose had wrapped itself around his neck, or more like a string.

_ No more tricks Kitten. Give me a real show. Just like we agreed. _

The strangulation loosened itself, and Marvin let out a small gasp. He took a moment to collect himself, but he couldn’t get rid of his tremors this time. He looked up at his older brother who appeared so relaxed… and vulnerable. 

“I’m sorry. I hope one day you’ll forgive me for not being as strong as you,” Marvin whispered as a silver tear slipped from its watery dam. “Okay. I want you to keep imagining that whiteboard. With every thought that enters your mind, I would like for you to write and erase it. Every thought, every thought, until it’s all… just… blank. Got that? Let your mind empty, let it all be erased over and over again.” Marvin allowed the silence left in the room envelope the both of them, until Jackie seemed completely and utterly blank.

Marvin stood up and walked over to be beside the hero. He flinched when a clawed hand found its way onto the magician’s shoulder, but he wasn’t surprised to see who it belonged to. Who he belonged to.

“ Y͠ou d͞id͞ ͢g̵r̡ea͞t̕,͡ ̛p͜et̸.͜ ̵It͘’̨s͢ ̸ti̧me҉ for the̷ ̢n̛ext ̧ph̕ase .” Anti’s broken voice curdled within Marvin’s ears. “ G͝et ̡i̡t ̕done͘ .”

Marvin sighed in resignation, a deep sadness embedding itself into his very core, “Last thing hero. I need you to write Anti on the whiteboard, but don’t erase it. Keep writing it. Keep writing the name Anti. It’s the only name you’ve ever known, isn’t it? It’s the only name you will ever need to know.” Marvin knew he couldn’t see it, but he signed a quick, “I love you,” towards his lost brother.

“I’m going to count to 5 again, and when I do you’ll find that you are rising up, up, up and out of the deep that you’ve been in. When I count to 5, you’ll find that you are awake. Understand?” He didn’t wait for Jackie’s affirmation. With how much static was swirling around the room, he already knew that the command had buried itself in his head.

“1” He’s such an awful brother.

“2” How could he have been such a coward?

“3” Why couldn’t Anti just leave them alone?

“4” Why did he ever think he could escape?

“5” Why did he ever think he was anything other than a puppet? 

Jackie’s head snapped up at the final number. He gazed around the room before he ended his visual exploration on Marvin. The magician stuttered out, “J-Jackie? How are you feeling?”

“Who?” There wasn’t even a hint of recognition on his face. It looked like he was about to launch into a flurry of questions, but he was stopped by the eruption of laughter that had materialized behind Marvin.

“You promised me a show, Kitten, but this is just too much!” Anti began circling his new puppet, like a predator would his wounded prey. He carded his hands through the hero’s hair, delighted to feel him lean into the touch. “ W̢e̵ll ͢h͘e͜l͏lo͡ th̢er̴e͟. I̵’m͢ ̛Ant̨i. An̴d ̕y̨ou ar̶e?̛ ” The glitch never got his answer because Jackie practically flung himself at Anti as soon as he had mentioned his name.

Jackie looked up at the demon, brought to near tears. “I know you! I know you! Anti! I know you!” Another laugh ripped itself from Anti’s throat and into the air around them.

His acid green eyes bore into Marvin’s sky blue ones as he said, “ Th̶ank͠s ̧f͞or͘ ͠t̡h҉e b͜ir͢t̴hd͠a͝y҉ ̸pr̴e͟s̡e͡nt,͝ ̧p͟up̧pet̛.̕ ̧ . ̨I̴ can’̧t̸ ͡wa͝it͠ ͟t͘o҉ see ͟wh̵at҉ yo̢u do ̵next̡ ̧ti̷m͞e .” With that, he glitched out of the room, whisking Jackie away with him. That last thing Marvin saw was Jackie’s face in complete adoration of his captor. He fell to his knees after the pair were gone, the deafening silence mocking him for his success, for his failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Really hope you all liked it. If you did, please consider hitting that kudos button or maybe even leave a comment telling me what you thought. I love hearing from you guys! Also don't forget that I've got plenty more work on this site, so you can find more stuff like this! Alright, peace out!


End file.
